marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Rodriguez (Earth-616)
Becca the Thief, Little Monkey, Bearer of the Wuxian Seed Becca the Wizard | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Roberto (uncle); Carolina (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Weirdworld; formerly Miami, Florida, United States of America | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Goleta's squire, adventurer, thief, wizardCategory:Magicians | Education = Senior in High School | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sam Humphries; Michael Del Mundo | First = Weirdworld Vol 1 5 | Death = | Quotation = Uh... no? I, uh... art a senior in high school. Becca Rodriguez. | Speaker = Becca the Earthgirl | QuoteSource = Weirdworld Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Rebecca "Becca" Rodriguez was an American teenager who was flying from Miami, Florida to Guadalajara, Mexico on board Flight 789 in order to spread the ashes of her late mother in Zapopan where she grew up. While traveling through the Bermuda Triangle after takeoff, the Boeing 747 crashed into Weirdworld where its surviving occupants were rescued by Arkon the Magnificent. Becca next encountered Ogeode, who proclaimed that he had caused the planecrash with an artifact known as the Wuxian Seed. Ogeode was then promptly killed by Goleta the Wizardslayer, which was witnessed by Warg, who notified the Witch Queen le Fay that the the Wuxian Seed had fallen into Becca's possession. Alone in Weirdworld, Becca agreed to become Goleta's squire, and the two set off together, unknowingly being tracked by the Catbeast, which had emerged resurrected from Ogeode's corpse. While traveling around Weirdworld and training to be a squire, Goleta was startled by the sudden appearance of the Catbeast and unintentionally drove off the road. There, the pair were attacked by Sand Sharks and Becca was forced to operate Glorianna in order to rescue Goleta from the creatures. Upon reaching safety, the Catbeast revealed himself to be none other than Ogeode forcing Becca to step between him and Goleta's axe, lest he be killed again before he could send her back to Earth. Ogeode then explained that in order to do so he needed to travel across the Fang Moutains to retrieve a spare wizard body, and offered to reveal the location of the Hidden Fortress of the Wilder Men in exchange for Goleta's help. The Wizardslayer agreed, only to discover they could not yet set out on this new adventure as, unfortunately due to her youth, Becca was not a very proficient driver, and had burned out the Glorianna's Emerald Fuel Injector during the escape from the Endless Desert. The trio went to see Nakia the Grand Mechanic, in order to barter for an Emerald Fuel Injector to repair the Glorianna, but she refused to help them because the Earthgirl's presence on Weirdworld unbalanced the fragile truce between the Swamp Queen Alliance and the Kingdom of the Torch. Having discovered Nakia spying on her, Morgan le Fay unleashed the Mammoth Inferno, who led an assault on the Forge of the Grand Mechanic. During the ensuing chaos, as the Giant Ghost Robot engaged the Mammoth Inferno, Becca snuck back to acquire the parts they needed. There she met Eta the Watcher who urged her not to go to the Fang Mountains or it would bring full-scale war to Weirdworld. Ignoring the warning, she stole an Emerald Fuel Injector anyway, then gathered Goleta and Ogeode and fled to repair the Glorianna in order to continue with their quest. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reality Gem wielders